


Elevator Doors

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Arguements, Elevators don't like cooperating, M/M, Swearing, Trapped in an elevator, fukase just wants to love him, piko's sass knows no bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Piko's mad, Fukase's sad, and the elevator breaking down is just the icing on the cake.





	Elevator Doors

"Don't talk to me-"

"Peeks-"

"I said, 'don't'."

"Baby."

"Don't even look at me."

"What did I even do?"

"The fact that you don't even know just pisses me off more."

Piko chewed at his lower lip as he stormed his way into the elevator, reaching behind him to give his USB tail a rough yank inside before the doors began to close. A scarred hand stopped them, the automatic doors opening back up. Their eyes met in silence before Fukase let himself into the elevator, standing beside the older Loid.

This was supposed to be a fun outing. Taking Piko to the mall seemed like something he would like, and he did—for the most part. Fukase, for the life of him, couldn't pinpoint what had set off his angel so suddenly.

A thin finger pressed the ground floor button, the elevator doors finally coming together so they could begin their descent. Fukase's hand reached out, fingers lightly brushing against Piko's hand, but Piko quickly slapped it away and crossed his arms over his chest. The glare the other gave him sent a sharp pain into the depths of his chest. The V4 tucked his head down.

The ride down was filled with thick silence. He was about to give another attempt at begging Piko to talk to him, but he was cut short by the screeching noise of the elevator coming to a sudden halt. The lights flickered a bit before turning themselves back on. Piko glanced at the screen above the door. No number was presented.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me.." Frustrated, he repeatedly pressed the ground floor button over and over.

"That's not going to work-."

"Shut up."

"We need to press the call for assistance button, baby."

"I'm not your baby."

A sigh was given and Fukase moved to gently move Piko out of the way, looking over the buttons before he pressed the red one at the bottom. It took a minute, but a static voice finally came over the intercom.

"Is everything alright?" The voice sounded feminine.

"Well--...Sort've."

"Sort've? We're stuck!"

"Piko, please."

The woman on the other end of the line made a small noise of curiosity. "It does look like you're stuck. Let me call the fire department. It will be awhile, maybe, so you'll have to sit tight, alright?"

"Will do," Fukase responded, letting the line hang up before he sat back against the wall, sliding himself down. Piko, meanwhile, looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Was he mad or scared? Fuka couldn't tell.

"Piko."

_"No."_

"Take a seat."

"Take a damn hike."

"..Really? Given the circumstances, you're still going to be like this?"

"Shut up."

"No. Look, sorry, babe, but you're stuck with me. Literally, right now, and for the rest of your life. I'm not letting you go."

Piko's bi-coloured gaze looked down at him, his lips trained down into a scowl.

Even when upset, he was still so beautiful.

"Just tell me what I did.."

"Do you even know what today is?"

"Eh-..."

"It's our anniversary, dumbass, and not once did you say anything about it."

"Well—" Fuck. "But--...You haven't either!"

"Because I have a surprise at home! What do you have?"

"..Endless love and support?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay."

"Piko, it was an honest mistake—Is that really what has you this upset?"

"Mmm."

"Peeks."

"Yeah-. Alright? I was really looking forward to today. I had Miki take Oliver for the night. I had dinner plans arranged. I bought you a gift. I was excited—and then throughout the day, it dawned on me that you haven't a clue what today is."

Fukase, overwhelmed with guilt, couldn't bring himself to look at the other.

"It's Friday. I know that much."

_"That's not funny, Fukase."_

Huffing, Piko finally sat himself down, leaning his head back against the mirror paneling along the walls. He let his eyes fall closed and the elevator once again filled with silence. Unbeknownst to Piko, Fukase started watching him once more.

He felt utterly stupid. Piko was the light of his life and he let him down, hard. How was one even supposed to apologize for something like this? With a sigh, Fukase crawled his way over and into the other's lap. His angel's eyes opened to the sight of his lap being straddled. His scowl returned.

"Fukase."

"Hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you, alright? You know I wouldn't purposefully intend you hurt you."

"You love me but you can't even remember the date of our anniversary?"

"Wasn't it you who told me that you didn't remember my release date and that I had your sincerest apologies?"

"That's...That's different. You weren't a big impact in my life then. No new Vocaloid is."

"Can't you just accept mine now? Please, Piko. I'm sorry, pumpkin. I really mean it."

Piko stared at him for a moment before sighing, looking away.

"..Fine."

Fukase's heart swelled. He was getting a second chance!

"I'll make it up to you, baby. I promise."

"Okay."

"Look at me?"

"Why?"

"Just look at me."

Pouting, Piko did as told, looking back in his direction. Fukase cupped his cheeks gently in his hands, bringing their foreheads together.

"My mysterious, deep-voiced angel."

His words brought a soft, quick laugh from the V2. One that couldn't be stifled.

"There's my beautiful baby."

"Fukase, be quiet.."

"Never."

Grinning, the redhead moved in, bringing their lips together. Piko hummed, smiling against him.

"My friendly neighborhood fried chicken."

It was Fukase's turn to laugh before deepening the kiss they shared.

_The elevator doors opened._


End file.
